phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:Mattildo
Como vai TheMatheusoares! Lembra de mim? Lá do Youtube? Espero que sim! Tchau! Olá TheMatheussoares, é o PeF001. Isso já aconteceu comigo também. Você poderia evitar isso editando no "código fonte", que aparece na barra de ferramentas quando você vai editar. Mesmo editando assim ainda pode acontecer do infobox ficar em baixo do texto, mas é muito fácil de impedir isso. Por exemplo, nas músicas exite a "Letra", "Informações Básicas", "Criadores" e "Veja Também". Se você tirar uma delas o infobox ficará lá em baixo, se você acrescentar uma delas ele ficará em cima normalmente. Pode-se concluir então que se não existir pelo menos 4 coisas no "Título 2" o infobox ficará lá em baixo. Então você pode conseguir qualquer foto, é só parar o vídeo e mandar para cá. Assim fica bem mais fácil de conseguir imagens de episódios que não passam muito. Não, eu não tenho ele no meu computador. As fotos que eu pego são ou na Wiki americana ou no google com o nome em inglês. Categoria Oi Matheus, eu adicionei uma nova categoria ao lado de Músicas (Episódios). Pra ver é só olhar na parte de cima da página inicial da Wiki! Como Primeiro vc passa o cursor por cima de uma das categorias (Ex: Episódios), daí vc clica em "Edit this Menu" (ou "Editar esse Menu" se for em português). Então vai aparecer uma página. Clica em "editar" agora vc vai ver que tem uma coisa mais ou menos assim: *#category1Episódios# *#category2Músicas# *#category3Personagens# *portal-url|portal A categoria 1 é "Episódios" (a primeira a aparecer) a categoria 2 é "Músicas" (a segunda a aparecer), e por aí vai. Pra colocar uma nova categoria vc tem que colocar isso depois da última (no caso é *#category3Personagens#): #category4"Nome da sua categoria vai aqui"# O nº da nova categia precisa ser 1 depois da anterior. Não esquece: a categoria precisa existir pra poder aparecer lá. Para saber o nome certo de cada uma olha no final da página de uma coisa que se encaixa nessa categoria, vai ter uma coisa parecida com isso: Categories: Episódios | 2ª Temporada Nesse exemplo essa página se encaixa nas categorias "Episódios" e "2ª Temporada" Pronto! (: PS: Para fazer isso precisa ser Administrador Valeu Valeu Predefinição e video Você quer saber como abrir um vídeo para o infobox, como existe no infobox de "Músicas"? Ou como mandar um vídeo para o site? Desculpa pela demora, é que a internet está horrível. Você terá que escrever isso na predefinição que quer. |- | | |- ! style="font-size: 100%; background: brown; text-align: center;" colspan=2 | Vídeo - } | style="text-align:center;" colspan=2 }}} |- |} Veja na edição da predefinição de Música Olá TheMatheussoares, é eu não expliquei muito bem. Primeiro você põe isso, exatamente onde está: |- | | |- ! style="font-size: 100%; background: brown; text-align: center;" colspan=2 De um espaço e na mesma linha: | < Não de espaço e na mesma linha:font De um espaço e na mesma linha: color="white"> Não de espaço e na mesma linha: Vídeo Não de espaço e na mesma linha: Não de espaço e na mesma linha: font> Depois em baixo você escreve isso: - Em baixo deste símbolo põe: } De um espaço e na mesma linha: | Na mesma linha com um espaço: style="text-align:center;" Na mesma linha com um espaço: colspan=2 Na mesma linha com um espaço: }}} Agora escreve isso exatamente como está pulando as linhas: |- |} Mesmo assim está meio difícil de entender, qualquer coisa você consulta a Predefinição:Infobox Música, ou fala onde queria por isso que eu ponho para você. Está bom, mas eu não entendi, você quer que eu adicione na Predefinição:Infobox Música mais um espaço para vídeo ou você quer que eu ponha o video. Se for isso eu preciso do código do video. Como assim no seu canal, é no seu PROFILE, DISCUSSÃO, BLOG, CONTRIBUTIONS? Porque eu fui nestes lugares e não achei nada. Parece bem fácil é só me explicar o que é esse canal. Foi difícil mas eu consegui! Eu vi no seu canal que existe vários videos teus e várias pessoas comentam sobre eles. Hoje passou o episódio O Verão é Pra Você no Zapping Zone você viu alguma propaganda dele dizendo que iria passar hoje? iTunes As fotos em HD sem o logo vem dos episódios baixados no iTunes. Desenho Olha só o desenho que eu fiz do Phineas! Vc lembra que episódio é esse? http://diovos.deviantart.com/art/Phineas-Noir-210405229 1000 Quer dizer que eu fiz a 1000ª edição de toda a história da wiki, contando edições de todos os usuários Tabela Eu também pesava em um dia criar uma página sobre as grandes ideias de Phineas e Ferb, assim como as invenções de Doofenshmirtz. É difícil te explicar como se faz uma tabela, seria mais fácil você ver o CÓDIGO-FONTE da 2ª temporada ou 1ª temporada. Você copia, cola e faz alterações. De qualquer forma você tem que começar escrevendo isso: é isso, deu para entender? Na parte imagem você põe exatamente como foto põe uma imagem no episódio normal. Olá Matheus é o PeF001, se você continuar editando dessa forma um por um vai levar muito tempo, seria mais fácil copiar uma tabela e colar, depois é só fazer as modificações. Finalmente Consegui Depois de muito tempo eu consegui fazer uma conta na Wikia de P&F! Tudo bem eu coloco sim! Você acha bom as minhas postaagens aqui? Tyler3441 Bom... Eu já sei um pouco! No "Izzy Está Com "Frise" " Eu editei as "Curiosidades"! Embaixo do que está escrito que ela ficou em 7º lugar no "Cliptástico 2" fui eu que fiz! Mas ainda não sei colocar aquelas tabelas! Você me ensina Você Gostou? Oi TheMatheusoares! E então acha que as minhas edições estão melhores? Eu acho um pouco! Mas eu não teria conseguido, sem você e o PeF001! Muito obrigado Tyler3441 Video nas Predefinições Obrigado! Mas Matheus, eu ainda não sei como colocar vídeos na predefinições! Você me ensina? Tyler3441 Tabela na Lista de Música Bom nós não precisamos copiar exatamente tudo da Wiki americana, eu acho que os episódios com algumas fotos ao lado bem legal, como você disse as fotos são muito importantes para a Wiki. Eu acho que fazer uma tabela lá, meio sem graça, pois as imagens chamam a atenção de qualquer um. Se você pretende por fotos também eu concordo. PeF001 Músicas ou jingles? Olá TheMatheusoares, é o PeF001. Eu queria falar com você sobre as músicas pequenas que poderiam ser até jingles. Você fez a edição da página Lista de Músicas e pois exatamente como a Wiki ameriacana. Músicas como "Eu Não Quero Nada", de "O Mago dos Desejos", "Doof e Rinco" de "Nerds Versus Nerds" e outras nem tem o que nós pormos na letra pois é apenas uma fala. Você gostaria de permanecer com elas como músicas ou por nas frases tradicionais como jingle? Tá bom, mas músicas como "Solo de Guitarra Egípcio" e "Funk das Batidas Com Passadas No Banheiro", como alguém pode editar a letra disso? Mudar a cor da predefinição Você não gostou da cor? Eu achei que ficou bem diferenfe a cor de vinho. É o seguinte, você tem que ir na página de edição da predefinição. Lá você terá que procurar a palavra brown encontrar e substituir pela cor que você quer, pondo em inglês. Não vai aparecer bem claramente a palavra você terá que procurá-la. Qualquer coisa eu te ajudo a fazer. As cores que tem são várias é só saber o nome dela em inglês. Como você sabe tem o laranja e o verde. Também tem vermelho, azul (escuro), amarelo, mas fica um pouco apagado, certamente deve ter roxo e até rosa.PeF001. Mudar a predefinição da Wiki é bem legal, e por uma cor que não seja a mesma da Wik americana é melhor ainda, mas nos presonagens eu achei que o roxo não tem muito a haver com o fundo roxo. E para alguns personagens pode não cair muito bem. O que você pensa sobre isso? É bem melhor com cores diferentes, o laranja em tudo não chama muita atenção e fica muito parecido com as Wikis dos outros países. Ajdouble2 Páginas Iguais Puxa você tinha razão e eu nem tinha percebido, mas eu vou excluir e obrigado por me avisar! Baixar músicas de Phineas e Ferb Oi TheMathessoares, é o PeF001. Eu queria saber se você algum site bom para baixar músicas de Phieas e Ferb em inglês. Sem ser o 4SHARED, que é muito conhecido, é que neste site não tem nem "Queen of Mars" e nem "My Nemesis". Página da série Isso tem a haver com essa Wiki ou é algo fora da Wiki? O que seria essa página da série? O que teria nela? PeF001 Trailer do filme Olá TheMatheusoares, é o PeF001. Eu vi o trailer e acho também que o filme será muito bom. Eu estou torcendo para que ele ganhe no DISNEYLLON desse ano como melhor filme DISNEY CHANNEL. Espero que as músicas dele sejam boas e que apareça bem a relação de Phineas e Isabella, Ferb e Vanessa, Candace e Jeremy. Edição completa de dois episódios Olá Matheus, é o PeF001. Eu queria te dar os parabéns por você fazer a edição completa de dois episódios, Isso Não é Um Brinquedo Infantil, e Heróis de Desenho Animado. Principalmente o do brinquedo infantil, que é um dois episódios que eu não gosto, se fosse por mim ele nunca existiria nessa wiki. Obrigado! Música do Momento (Editar) Oi TheMatheusoares, é o Ajdouble2 vi que você editou a Música do Momento, porém editando afeta os votos e tinha falando para não alterar as informações. Eu sei que o nome da música era "I Believe we Can", mas reparando no final do episódio fala "Eu Acredito Sim", revelando que esse é o nome em português.. Está Bem! Está bem, você não sabia mas não faça de novo, Ok? É que com isso afeta os votos. Datas da 3ª Temp. O Ajdouble colocou na página da 3ª Temporada essas datas de estreia. vc acha que ele sabe as datas ou só chutou os dias? Valeu! Diovos 23h52min de 13 de junho de 2011 (UTC) iTunes Pra comprar os episódios eu uso uma conta americana e Gift Cards (eu compro pela internet). tem que usar gift cards senão o iTunes não deixa (eles detectam que vc é do Brasil). os arquivos ainda por cima são protegidos e vc tem que tirar a proteção (deu um trabalhão pra descobrir como) Diovos 18h26min de 14 de junho de 2011 (UTC) ola sou nalbert sou novo nessa wiki ja trabalhei com uma dos simpsons e ganhei um emmy de la gostaria e posso trabalhar aqui ou como vou trabalahr aqui comecei Assistir recewntemente a 3 temp de phineas e ferb assisti a 1e 2 nao vejo ahora do filme espero poder ajudar grato nalbert olha quero dar uma sugestao sabem pr muitos nao estao vindo trabalhar aqui na pagina das coisa(episodios,personagens) tem muita informaçao e e muito cansativo que tal na pagina tiver so Resumo do Episódio o quadradinho que tem do lado com as informaçoes '''Informações Básicas'' ''Linha Cronológica'' ''e so ai muitos iam querer trabalhar se for possivel faça isso nao consigo ajudar pq so com 1 pagina demora 4 horas se tirar menos coisa e otimo tudo bem que e menos informaçoes mas a wikia atualiza e lembre isso so e uma sugestao se possivel agradeço muito'' grato nalbert olha quero dar uma sugestao sabem pr muitos nao estao vindo trabalhar aqui na pagina das coisa(episodios,personagens) tem muita informaçao e e muito cansativo que tal na pagina tiver so Resumo do Episódio o quadradinho que tem do lado com as informaçoes ''Informações Básicas'' ''Linha Cronológica'' ''e so ai muitos iam querer trabalhar se for possivel faça isso nao consigo ajudar pq so com 1 pagina demora 4 horas se tirar menos coisa e otimo tudo bem que e menos informaçoes mas a wikia atualiza e lembre isso so e uma sugestao se possivel agradeço muito' grato nalbert Data do Filme Olá TheMatheusoares, eu ví no PLANETA DISNEY que a estréia do DVD vai ser no dia 14 de setembro, se vai estréiar exatamente nesse dia eu ainda não sei. Nesse site também você pode ver algumas outras coisas sobre o Filme, fala sobre a trilha sonora que lançará dia 10 de Agosto. Também tem alguns comentários e fala sobre o Taka Dois, que vai ter a participação de Selena Gomez. Data do Filme Olá TheMatheusoares, eu ví no PLANETA DISNEY que a estréia do DVD vai ser no dia 14 de setembro, se vai estréiar exatamente nesse dia eu ainda não sei. Nesse site também você pode ver algumas outras coisas sobre o Filme, fala sobre a trilha sonora que lançará dia 10 de Agosto. Também tem alguns comentários e fala sobre o Taka Dois, que vai ter a participação de Selena Gomez. Data do Filme Olá TheMatheusoares, eu ví no PLANETA DISNEY que a estréia do DVD vai ser no dia 14 de setembro, se vai estréiar exatamente nesse dia eu ainda não sei. Nesse site também você pode ver algumas outras coisas sobre o Filme, fala sobre a trilha sonora que lançará dia 10 de Agosto. Também tem alguns comentários e fala sobre o Taka Dois, que vai ter a participação de Selena Gomez. Data do Filme Olá TheMatheusoares, eu ví no PLANETA DISNEY que a estréia do DVD vai ser no dia 14 de setembro, se vai estréiar exatamente nesse dia eu ainda não sei. Nesse site também você pode ver algumas outras coisas sobre o Filme, fala sobre a trilha sonora que lançará dia 10 de Agosto. Também tem alguns comentários e fala sobre o Taka Dois, que vai ter a participação de Selena Gomez. Data do Filme Olá TheMatheusoares, eu ví no PLANETA DISNEY que a estréia do DVD vai ser no dia 14 de setembro, se vai estréiar exatamente nesse dia eu ainda não sei. Nesse site também você pode ver algumas outras coisas sobre o Filme, fala sobre a trilha sonora que lançará dia 10 de Agosto. Também tem alguns comentários e fala sobre o Taka Dois, que vai ter a participação de Selena Gomez. Data do Filme Olá TheMatheusoares, eu ví no PLANETA DISNEY que a estréia do DVD vai ser no dia 14 de setembro, se vai estréiar exatamente nesse dia eu ainda não sei. Nesse site também você pode ver algumas outras coisas sobre o Filme, fala sobre a trilha sonora que lançará dia 10 de Agosto. Também tem alguns comentários e fala sobre o Taka Dois, que vai ter a participação de Selena Gomez. Data do Filme Olá TheMatheusoares, eu ví no PLANETA DISNEY que a estréia do DVD vai ser no dia 14 de setembro, se vai estréiar exatamente nesse dia eu ainda não sei. Nesse site também você pode ver algumas outras coisas sobre o Filme, fala sobre a trilha sonora que lançará dia 10 de Agosto. Também tem alguns comentários e fala sobre o Taka Dois, que vai ter a participação de Selena Gomez.